


Stelle cadenti

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Una raccolta di storie brevi, memorie e momenti.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Piccoli passi

Piccoli passi. Sotto le stelle di un’estate lontana. Uno dopo l’altro, su una strada in mezzo al nulla di quel mondo strano.

Niente nella mente. Solo loro tre.

Lui non era ancora Michael. Nessuno gli aveva ancora dato un nome. Sapeva solo che doveva continuare a camminare, a seguire la schiena di Max, che non era ancora Max.

Max che si era voltato verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso per fargli coraggio.

*

Piccoli passi. Fra quattro mura, in un’estate rovente. Erano quelli di Max e Isobel che venivano portati via da lui. Mentre lui restava fermo.

I loro passi non erano più i suoi. Loro, ora, avevano una famiglia, un cognome, un futuro. Lui no. Lui non poteva continuare a seguire la schiena di Max.

Max che si era voltato e gli aveva sorriso per tranquillizzarlo. E per dirgli che quello era solo un arrivederci.

*

Grandi passi. Passi adulti a un crocevia che conduce al punto d’origine, nella calura rovente che fa tremare l’orizzonte.

Ora Max dorme. Max è morto, si impone di pensare Michael. No. Sospeso, in stasi. Non lo lascerà andare. Non può.

Max tornerà. Max seguirà la sua schiena, un passo dopo l’altro, fuori da quella caverna.

E Michael si volterà e gli sorriderà per dirgli che andrà tutto bene. 


	2. Sotto le stelle

Se lo ricorda ancora, prima che lui partisse per andarsene lontano. Prima che lui tornasse mutilato e sconvolto. Due ragazzi che guardavano il cielo tempestato di stelle, brindavano all’estate con birra comprata illegalmente e ridevano verso quell’infinito nero. 

“Non ti fanno sentire piccolo?” gli aveva chiesto Alex. “Piccolo e osservato.”

“Adesso parli come un turista a caccia di omini verdi “ Michael aveva riso, anche se aveva un nodo in gola. Aveva allungato una mano e aveva stretto quella di Alex.

“Se solo tu sapessi…” avrebbe voluto dirgli. “Vorrei arrivare fino alle stelle con te. Fartele vedere una ad una.”

Invece non aveva aggiunto altro. Neppure Alex avrebbe potuto capire. Se mentirgli per sempre e osservare le stelle con stupore umano era il prezzo da pagare per restargli accanto, Michael era disposto a pagarlo.


End file.
